¿Olvido?
by LKi
Summary: Al ser humillado por el Dios Ogro, Raiju descargara su furia contra Aoi Tsubaki, regresándola al Reino Aparente sin ningún recuerdo, bloqueando su capacidad de ver Akayashis, si ella en verdad desea volver, deberá encontrar la forma de romper la maldición y regresar al Reino Oculto antes de que el otoño termine.
1. ¿Nuevo comienzo?

**_¿Nuevo comienzo?_**

**_._**

_¿Alguna vez has despertado con la sensación de no estar en el lugar correcto, o que debes hacer algo de suma importancia, pero no logras recordar que? _

_Pues a mí me ocurre todas las mañanas de cada día sin excepción alguna, es como una sombra que me persigue sin tregua._

_._

La sensación me invade cada mañana, al abrir los ojos, siento como si este no fuera mi hogar, sin embargo, es la misma casa a orillas del canal en la que he vivido en los últimos años, un extraño escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, provocando que me estremezca y vuelva a envolverme en el futón, algo que no recuerdo me atormenta y desconozco la razón, cada vez que cierro los ojos una figura se forma atreves de mis parpados, no logro distinguirlo, no sé quién o qué es, pero me llama.

-Aoi_ su voz es grave y dulce a la vez, Aoi..._ percibo la agonía en su voz, sin embargo, en cuanto vuelvo abrirlos dejo de escúchalo _esta extraña rutina me está volviendo loca, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos solo para volver a escucharlo, mi corazón se acelera y un extraño malestar se forma en mi estómago, la sensación agridulce que produce en mi cuerpo jamás la había experimentado, es un mezcla de añoranza y deseo que no comprendo.

Decido levantarme y darle fin a mi tormento matutino, miro hacia la ventana, aun es oscuro afuera, solo un leve resplandecer se eleva en el cielo, me parece escuchar el cantar de las aves pero es solo cosa de mi imaginación ya que rara vez se escuchan en la ciudad, sin embargo, tengo la sensación de haberlo escuchado en algún lado, me alisto y arreglo las cosas para ir a la universidad, al ver mi reflejo sigo percibiendo la extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo que adorna mi sien izquierda, al tocarla se siente fría, como si no perteneciera a mi cuerpo, según el doctor se desvanecerá con el paso de los días, sé que debería creerle, pero estaba demasiado marcada, hasta cierto punto pareciera que acababa de ser hecha a pesar de haber pasado casi 6 meses del accidente.

No tengo muchos recuerdos al respecto, un mes después de la muerte de mi abuelo al parecer la desgracia volvió a tocar mi puerta, me dijeron que el tren en que viajaba se desvíelo a causa de una fuerte tormenta y varios vagones chocaron, fui una de las afortunadas que sobrevivió al desastre, pero caí en coma y desperté hace unas semanas.

Aun me cuesta creer todo lo que ocurrió, todo es tan caótico que aun sigo sin asimilar la mayoría de las cosas, afortunadamente poco a poco logre recuperar lo que quedaba de mi vida.

Voy a la cocina a prepararme algo de almorzar, cocinar siempre me ha relajado, preparo mi desayuno y mi almuerzo para la tarde, arreglo mis cosas y me alisto para salir, aún es muy temprano para la primera clase, sin embargo, salgo como si fuera a llegar tarde a una cita, la mañana es mucho más fría que de costumbre, paseo por las calles aun desiertas y me animo a darme una vuelta por el parque, tengo la sensación que alguien me está esperando, pero al llegar no hay nadie, las bancas están vacías, camino hacia el pequeño estanque y juego un poco con el agua, el reflejo en el agua es difuso por un segundo parece como si alguien estuviera atrás de mi, volteo rápido solo para darme cuenta que sigo sola,

-Debo dejar de hacer esto_ me digo en voz baja_ mañana definitivamente saldré más tarde_ me animo

Sigo mi camino por las calles que apenas estan comenzando a ser transitadas, paso por el viejo templo de la ciudad, a pesar de verlo todos los días nunca he subido o al menos no recuerdo haberlo hecho, el Tori rojo me invita a que suba y rece algunas plegarias, me detengo por un momento evaluando si aun tengo tiempo, corroboro la hora y decido mejor seguir mi camino a la universidad, después de todo hoy reanudo mis clases y no puedo darme el lujo de llegar tarde

Me hago la promesa de pasar después de clases a orar un poco, después de todo, la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad, este era un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

Hola, hola :D

**Los personajes de Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi le pertenecen a Modori Yuma, yo solo juego con ellos en esta historia**

Aquí reportandome con una nueva historia, esta se sitúa justo al final del anime, rompiendo cualquier relación con la continuación de la novela, cuando estaba viendo (por enecima vez jajja la serie) y estaba en la escena donde Odanna amenaza a Raiju me dije, este no se puede ir asi como asi, hara algo, (las que han leído spoiler de la novela saben que hace este maldito) pero en mi cabezita se comenzó a cocinar esta historia jajaja

Espero sea de su agrado y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :)

Chao

Leyla


	2. ¿Primer día?

_**¿Primer día?**_

_**.**_

_**"No hay creas que estoy aquí para devorarte, eso sería demasiado rápido, estoy seguro que tu dolor en un par de siglos desaparecerá, no hay peor castigo que el olvido, esa pequeña niña es peor que la muerte" Justo por su desprecio ".**_

_**.**_

A esta hora del día el movimiento en la ciudad era grande, por las calles, se ve, se da, se aprende, se aprende, se aprende, se escuchan, se escuchan, se escuchan. calles, la gente hablando por teléfono, entrando y saliendo de los servicios comerciales, en sí misma, una sinfonía caótica, la que es alzaba, sé que siempre ha sido de esa forma, pero lo siento extraño, añoraba un ruido diferente, no puedo decir que El silencio porque no es así, sino algo diferente.

-¡Cuidado! _ Me estrelle sin querer con alguien, cayendo en el acto.

-Arg ... perdón_ conteste mientras intentaba levantarme

-¿Estas bien?

Levante la vista para un niño con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento_ volví a decir apenada_ estaba distraída

-Si me di di cuenta, también ha sido mi culpa y voy tarde, diez más cuidado al caminar _ se despidió rápido y siguió su camino.

-Aoi, aoi_ me dije a mi misma_ deja de estar en las nubes_ me reclamé mentalmente, lo mismo había sucedido en la universidad y por esa razón fue más pronto de lo que esperaba.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ... . . . . . . ... ... . . . . . . . . . . . . ... . . . ... ...

-Tsubaki Aoi, puede responder a la pregunta_ por un momento me desconecte, una conversación que no se grabó se había filtrado por mi memoria, era tan clara que podría jurar que me acababa de decir, el significado era insignificante para mí, no entendía el Contexto de la amenaza, aunque un dolor se haya establecido en mi pecho, haciéndome faltar el aire. _**"Antes de que termine el otoño"**_

-Disculpe ..., ¿antes de que termine el otoño ?, esa no es la respuesta

-Lo siento mucho profesor_ respondí confundida_ puede repetir la pregunta por favor.

-¿Se siente bien señorita Tsubaki ?, este es un pálido, será mejor que no se haya recuperado del todo, no se pierda, cuando este bien regrese.

Mis compañeros de clase voltearon a verme, era vergonzoso, era una chica universitaria y me siento como nuevo de secundaria.

-Lo lamento profesor, no es necesario, solo me maree un poco.

-Muchas razones, vaya a la enfermería, Souji podría acompañar a Tsubaki a favor_ se refiere al delegado de la carrera, esto fue realmente vergonzoso.

-No es necesario, puedo ir sola_ me levante y tome mis cosas

-No te preocupes, Tsubaki, entendiendo su estado y no es ninguna molestia. Contesto el chico a mi lado.

-Gracias.

En la enfermería me revisaron y en solitario pidieron que descansara un poco, que no fuera nada grave a la clase. Recorrido por la mañana en una de las camas, registro en la clase del medio día, pero el profesor de la tarde me dijo que no era la necesidad de tomar la clase, el pequeño deslizamiento de la mañana y mi regreso a casa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Al tener más tiempo disponible y no tener a nadie que me esperara en casa, comencé a vagar por las calles, ni a mí ni a me interesara ni a la final entre al super a comprar comestibles para la semana, a la salida una fuerte ventisca El aire se elevó a la calle, se levantaron los papeles de la pizarra de anuncios que tenía la tienda, una hoja llamada mis pies, la levanta para volver a un lugar en el lugar y leí.

-Se solicita ayudante de cocina ...

Lea detenidamente el aviso, se verá dos estaciones de mi casa, antiguamente se servirá de un local de * Pachinko, mi abuelo solía y se jugará mucho ahí, después de unos años se cerrará y el local se mantendrá así por un tiempo, al parecer ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cuál es el mejor momento? ¿Qué es esto?

Guarde el aviso en mi bolso y con energía renovada regrese a casa.

Aun cuando no llegué a la calle del viejo Templo, no estaba ni subiendo ni bajé, ni entendí, sino que me encontré en ese lugar, no me gustó, ni me invité ni a nadie. marcha hacia arriba, al pasar el tiempo. Otra ventisca de aire se eleva al mismo tiempo que las hojas de los árboles y los pequeños remolinos de viento.

-Aoi_ escucho de nuevo a la lejanía, volteo a todas las direcciones, pero no veo a nadie_ Aoi_ vuelvo a escuchar.

\- ¿Quién eres? _ reconozco la voz que me llama, es la misma que escuché cuando estoy por despertar.

-Aoi_ escucho de nuevo, la voz es agonizante, subo más rápido los escalones esperando encontrar a esa persona, desconcertar la razón, pero lo extraño, añoro volver a verlo, aunque no tenga ni idea de quién es.

\- ¿Dónde estás? _ digo cuando estoy a punto de llegar a la cima y no encontrar a nadie _ ¿Dónde estás? _ estaba desesperada, mi corazón latía mucho más fuerte de lo habitual, no es una causa de la rapidez con la que se subyace en otra emoción .

Camino a los alrededores esperando encontrar a alguien, el templo está abierto, pero no hay nada en él, sigo caminando buscando al dueño de la voz, pero no tengo éxito en ello, suspiro decepcionada.

\- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? _ Vuelvo a suspirar, esto está mal, me gustaría ver qué no puedo, ¿cuáles son las secuelas del accidente ?, mañana definitivamente iría con el doctor y le explicare esta situación.

Después de un tiempo decido ir hacia el templo, dejo un par de monedas, toco la campana y comienzo a orar, pido al cielo porque me ayude a superar esta etapa y poder recuperar la cuerda.

Al terminar, dame la vuelta y veo una silueta a lo lejos, parece estar vestida con una túnica dorada, siento un frio inexplicable recorrer mi cuerpo, se da la vuelta y comienza a bajar por las escaleras.

-¡Espera! _ Grito y corro hacia su dirección, antes de llegar a la mitad del camino tropiezo con alguien.

-Cuidado_ alcanzo a escuchar, el impulso que llevaba era grande que ambos caigamos.

-Disculpa_ digo a la persona,

-Pero si eres tú? _ Volteo hacia la voz y para mi sorpresa me topo con el c hico de la tarde.

-ah .. Hola_ contesto sorprendida  
-Es habitual en ti chocar con las personas o solo conmigo.

-Yo ..._ estaba completamente roja_ lo siento, quería alcanzar la persona que estaba por bajar las escaleras.

-¿Qué persona? _ Se refiere y se adapta a su mano para que me levante, acepte su ayuda y arregle mi ropa_ no recuerdo a nadie, creo que somos los únicos aquí arriba.

-Pero yo ..._ deje la frase inconclusa, tal vez también empezara a tener visiones.

-Te sientes bien_ escuche alarmado_ estas muy pálida.

-Yo ... me dolía la cicatriz y por un momento me sentí desfallecer.

No supe que había ocurrido, al abrir los ojos me encontré dentro del templo, estaba recostado con un paño en la cabeza.

-Tranquila_me llamo la voz de un anciano_ ahora todo está bien

-Gracias_ conteste apenada_ disculpe por las molestias que le ha ocasionado.

-No te preocupes_ el viejo me miras intensamente o más bien a la cicatriz de mi cabeza es muy curiosa tu cicatriz niña.

-Esta cicatriz_ dije tocándola_ hace un tiempo tuve un accidente.

-¿Difícil probar la que te han impuesto?

-¿What?

-Viejo_ interrumpió alguien_ deja de molestar con tus cosas a la chica_ voltee a ver al chico con quien me tropezado dos veces el día de hoy_ Disculpa a mi tío abuelo, es una persona grande.

-¿Cómo te atreves mocoso? _ El más grande se ve y se avanza la almohada en la que se recostada al más joven, pero lo esquivo a más respeto por los mayores y por este templo.

-Si, si_ dijo el chico tendiéndome un vaso con Té_ ya tienes algo de color.

-Gracias_tomar el vaso y bebi un poco_ disculpa por las molestias que les ha ocasionado.

-No es ninguna molestia.

Comenzamos a platicar de cosas muy triviales, el clima, la ciudad, por una extraña razón, me gustó mucho, esas personas, después de un tiempo me levanté para despedirme de mis anfitriones

-Akito, acompaña a la joven a la estación.

-Si tio.

-De ninguna manera, ya los has molestado demasiado.

-Mas preocupado estaré yo si estás sola, por favor, deja que mi sobrino te acompañe.

-Pero ...

-Ningún pero vale tu seguridad, si no quieres que te acompañe Akito lo hare yo.

-No más por lo que dijiste ninguno de los dos hombres que me dejaría ir sola, que se uniría a mi acompañante.

-Gracias_ dije al llegar al tramo de escalones.

-Eres bienvenida, si te sientes en peligro o confundido puedes encontrar refugio aquí_ no entendí al anciano y este dio la vuelta.

-Viejo deja de decir las cosas de esa forma, pareces loco_ akito negó con la cabeza y comienza a bajar.

El tramo hacia la avenida no era mucha, me sentí en paz, las voces y aparecido y eso fue genial, se puede usar el tren o caminar en las cuadras para llegar a mi casa, Mi casa, una vez más agradable, un poco más de mi edad, un poco más largo, un poco de castaño, un par de lentes. Al llegar al conjunto de casas me despedí.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda_ dije mientras hacia una reverencia.

-No hay cuidado_ dijo riendo el chico, después de escuchar mi camino cuando escuché que me llamaba.

-Me gustaría saber tu nombre.

Con tantas cosas que ocurrieron olvide presentarme.

-Tsubaki Aoi

Se quedó sorprendido por un momento y volvió a acercarse.

-¿Eres algo de Shiro Tsubaki?

Me sorprendió que supiera de mi abuelo.

-mmm si, era mi abuelo

El chico comenzó a funcionar y no entendió el porqué

-Es bueno que no te presente con mi tío., ¿Está en casa? Me gustaría saludarlo.

\- bueno_ dije incomoda_ el falleció.

Dejo de reír y se acercó a mí

Lo siento_ dijo apenado_ no lo sabía, con razón no lo he visto, lo lamento

-Tranquilo, ya has pasado el tiempo de eso.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, fui la primera en romperlo.

-Porque dijiste que era bueno que no me presentará con tu tío.

El volvió a sonreír.

-Esos viejos no se soportan, bueno mi tío no se soportó a mí, me caía muy bien.

-No me sorprende, mi abuelo no era muy ortodoxo en sus formas.

-A lo que sí, fue divertido tomar con él, pasamos buenos momentos, la añoranza en sus ojos me hizo recordar a alguien pero no puedo ponerle el rostro.

-Es tarde

-Lo se, cuídate Aoi Tsubaki, ojalá nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo.

-Nunca se sabe_ sonreí di media vuelta y camine hacia casa.

Desde el accidente pude tener un sueño tranquilo sin embargo la voz que escuchó antes de despertar se volvió a hacer presente.

-Aoi_ escuché a lo lejos.

-¿Quién eres? _ Pregunté aún dormida

-Pronto mi amor, pronto.

Abri los ojos sorprendidos era la primera vez que me contestaba o eso creía.

Decidí no ir a la universidad y fui al hospital, explique los extraños sucesos del día anterior, el doctor me preocupó y me pidió que me atendiera.

Una semana después me entregaron los resultados, me gustaría que me tratara de un trauma psicológico, que me explique que los pacientes después de tener situaciones como la mía reprimía los momentos antes del accidente para sobrellevar La carga emocional, me recomendó a un especialista el cual vería en una semana.

Al darme de alta reanude mis actividades, regrese a la universidad y por la tarde fui al restaurante esperando que la vacante aún esté disponible.

Por fuera, el lugar era agradable, aún así, se han cerrado.

Un chico con cabello despierto abrió la puerta y sonrió

-Muy buenas tardes en qué puedo ayudarla señorita_ me extrañó la familiaridad con la que me hablaba como si me conociera.

-Buenas tardes_ respondí_ vengo por la vacante de ayudante.

-Oh si claro adelante_ dijo con una sonrisa

Adentro el lugar me hizo vagamente familiar, una barra que enseñó la cocina, las mesas se separaron por las mamparas, el lugar que se ha visto en alguna parte, pero no lo recodaba.

-Dame un minuto, voy a llamar al gerente

Se me hizo raro que no me pidan mis referencias o al menos mi nombre.

-Disculpa_el volteó a verme_ no me ha pedido mi hoja de referencias ni ha preguntado mi nombre, es muy raro.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y volvió a sonar.

-Perdona, no sé en qué estoy pensando_ recibió mi hoja y leyó.

\- muy bien Tsubaki_ llamaré ahora sí al gerente.

Ingreso a una habitación detrás de la cocina, espere un par de minutos cuando el gerente salió.

Mi corazón dio un brinco al verlo.

Fin ¿Primer día?

* * *

* Pachinko: es un sistema de juegos muy similar al de los pinballs. Estas combinan un sistema moderno de video con el clásico pinball.

* * *

¡Hola!

Primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios _Riddhi Khilnani, 1510 __ya todos los lectores fantasma;)_

Ha pasado más de un mes desde la publicación de primer capítulo, me ha dicho por qué, he tenido bastante trabajo y poco tiempo pero prometo ser más constante;)

Aquí estoy después de mil años con el siguiente capítulo de olvido

Tengo una pregunta para ustedes, ¿saben que han estudiado Aoi antes de caer en el Kakuriyo ?, según usted, nunca se dará cuenta y me gustaría que me ayuden solo para darme una idea de cómo manejar el tema en la uni;)

¿Qué les gusta el capítulo?

¿Quien será el tipo de la túnica, qué papel jugará?

Mil gracias por seguir esta historia y nos gusta en el siguiente capitulo

Chao :)


	3. ¿Nuevo trabajo?

**El ambiente era inusualmente frio para la temporada, el verano estaba terminando sin embargo el aire era inexplicablemente gélido, hoy no habría actividades en el edificio principal por lo que estaría libre, decidí dar un paseo por la ciudad, estaba aburrida y no tenía mucho que hacer, los locales sobre el corredor apenas estaban siendo abierto, pasaba por ellos esperando encontrar uno que me acogiera pero ninguno de ellos llamaba mi atención, en mi camino me tope con un local que vendía máscaras, el lugar se me hizo vagamente familiar y entre, las máscaras eran hermosas, tenían una variedad inmensa de ellas, iba a preguntar por una cuando alguien me interrumpió.**

**-Pero que sorpresa_ al girarme mi corazón dio un brinco, de todos los posibles lugares que podía encontrarlo justamente fue este**

**-Mmm_ lo ignore **

**-Que grosera novia... **

**.**

* * *

_._

_Mi corazón dio un brinco al verlo_

_._

Me levanté e hice una reverencia

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Tsubaki Aoi y vengo por el puesto de ayudante de cocina_ por una extraña razón me sentía nerviosa, esa persona de alguna forma me inspiraba algún tipo de ansiedad.

-Buenas tardes_ se le escucho incomodo_ pasa a la oficina por favor.

-Con permiso_ dije al chico que me abrió la puerta y caminé hacia el frente.

Me dejo pasar antes y me senté, el hombre recorrió el escritorio y se sentó frente mío, el lugar era agradable, tenía una hermosa pintura de paisaje al fondo, era una playa con un edificio de fondo, la imagen me infundio un extraño sentimiento de paz, tenía un par de bonsáis bien cuidados en el librero, sobre la mesa había una cantidad enorme de papeles, pero todos estaban bien acomodados por lo que no daban la impresión de desorden.

-Asi que viene por el puesto de ayudante de cocina_ hablo fuerte, me sobresalto su tono de voz, su mirada era penetrante y firme, sabía que en algún lugar había escuchado esa voz, pero por más que mi cabeza intentaba encontrarlo no lo lograba.

-Si_ respondí claro, pese a que mi cabeza era un lio mi voz sonaba normal_ soy estudiante universitaria y estoy en busca de un trabajo de medio tiempo.

El hombre hizo un extraño gesto con la boca, una media sonrisa se mostró en sus labios mostrando uno de sus caninos, tomo la hoja de referencias y comenzó a leer

-Aquí no dice que tengas experiencia, tu carrera tampoco tiene que ver con este negocio, ¿qué te hace pensar que estas calificada para trabajar como ayudante de cocina?

Parpadee ante aquella pregunta, era cierto, no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia, solo cocinaba para mi abuelo, a mi parecer tenía un buen sazón, fuera de eso no tenía algo más, por un momento me pregunté porque pensé que este sería un trabajo para mí, era claro que no estaba calificada, sin embargo algo me decía que podía llevarlo a cabo.

-Tsubaki_ llamo mi atención

-Es cierto que no tengo experiencia trabajando en algún otro lugar, pero soy buena en ello, puede ponerme aprueba si lo desea, deme la oportunidad de demostrarle que cumplo con sus expectativas.

El hombre se tomó de la barbilla y me vio meditabundo, se le podía considerar guapo , eran un hombre joven, atractivo, sus facciones eran agradables a la vista, su rostro era ovalado, nariz recta, ojos más bien grandes de un inusual color, lo que más llamaba la atención era su abundante cabellera sujeta por una coleta alta, era más alto que el promedio, tenía un aire de orgullo que no molestaba, daba la impresión de ser alguien a quien se le debía respetar.

-Tienes buena actitud y eso es bueno_ siguió observándome, daba la impresión que intentaba decirme algo, pero no entendía que, suspiro y se recargo en la silla_ muy bien Tsubaki, dejare que apliques a la prueba, si me convences y a mis jefes de chef,hablaremos de la remuneración, los horarios y días que tendrás que venir a trabajar, dame un minuto mientras los pongo en aviso_ hizo una leve inclinación y salió de la habitación.

Una extraña sensación de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo, aun no tenía el trabajo, pero era algo_ después de un par de minutos regreso y me acompaño a la salida donde el chico despeinado nos recibió con una sonrisa junto a dos jovencitos, eran un par de gemelos, se veían mucho más jóvenes que yo, uno llevaba el cabello corto de color negro y el otro igual solo que blanco, vestían con unos pantalones holgados negros y una camisola blanca con diseños negros en las mangas y bolsos.

-Mucho gusto Aoi Tsubaki_ dijeron al unisonó, la sincronía de sus voces era incluso armoniosa.

-Mucho gusto_ hice una leve reverencia y los saludé.

-Nos han dicho que el jefe te ha puesto a prueba_ dijo uno

-Muy innecesario_ respondió el otro viéndose a los ojos

-Chicos_ contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa el despeinado

-¿Ellos son los jefes chef?_ pregunte al gerente, eran muy jóvenes, incluso más chicos que yo, él asintió con la cabeza

-Que no te sorprenda su apariencia son realmente buenos.

-Muy bien_ dijeron ambos, llamando nuevamente la atención_ deberás preparar esto_ entregaron una hoja con dos platillos.

Después de terminar de cocinar ambos chicos estudiaron meticulosamente la presentación de la comida, sus ojos iban y venían de ellos hacia los platos, olieron y después de lo que se me hizo una eternidad sacaron los palillos para probar la comida.

-Tranquila_ dijo alguien por atrás, di un pequeño brinco y gire a ver a la persona, era el chico de cabello despeinado_ sé que lo harás bien_ su sonrisa era amable y me infundio un poco de tranquilidad.

Volví la vista hacia el frente y no pude descifrar las expresiones de los chefs ni del gerente, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y estaba concentrados mientras comían, ninguno hizo ningún tipo de comentario, comían en completo silencio, después de terminar tomaron un poco de té y permanecieron en silencio, no sé porque pero la ansiedad crecía en mí, estaba realmente nerviosa y deseaba su aprobación más que otra cosa, se disculparon y entraron a la oficina del gerente, cuando cerraron la puerta solté el aire que tenía retenido.

-¿Cómo debería considerar esa reacción?_ pregunte al chico que estaba a mi lado, para mi sorpresa este tenía una mano en la boca como queriendo contener algún comentario, su semblante era serio pero sus ojos brillaban con una emoción de ¿risa?

-Oh, no te preocupes_ respondió sin verme, aun sosteniendo la mano en su boca_ estoy seguro que te ha ido muy bien_ volvió a sonreírme.

-¿Lo crees realmente?

-Puedo jurarlo.

Un minuto después salió el gerente y los chefs, parecían complacidos, los gemelos se acercaron y con una sonrisa dijeron.

-Nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones, de ahora en adelante eres parte del equipo Estaba realmente feliz, con una sonrisa hice una reverencia_ agradezco la oportunidad que me han dado, prometo no defraudarlos.

-Nosotros agradecemos la oportunidad de volver.., digo de trabajar con usted.

-Bien, bien, basta de tanto alago_ dijo el gerente mientras palmeaba las manos con fuerza_ Mei, Kay hay cosas que hacer, aún no ha llegado el huma ... chico que acabamos de contratar y tenemos que abrir en un par de horas, aún faltan cosas por hacer, por favor regasen a sus labores.

-Si jefe_ contestaron al unisonó.

-Nos vemos Señorita Tsubaki_ se despidieron ambos chicos.

-Señorita Tsubaki regresemos a la oficina para hablar de los horarios, Ginji tu también entra por favor.

-Claro jefe_ fue extraña la reacción del gerente, puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. Al cabo de media hora ya había sido informada de todos los detalles y funcionamiento del restorán,horarios, sueldo y demás.

-Comenzaras la próxima semana, cualquier duda que tengas dirígete con Ginji, él se encargará de instruirse.

Por la forma en que lo dijo me dio la presión que no trataría más con él.

-Claro, entonces nos vemos la próxima semana, verá que cumpliré con sus expectativas.

El gerente y el chico llamado Ginji se vieron disimuladamente.

-Si, bueno, yo estaré fuera por negocios, pero Ginji se quedará a cargo.

-Oh ya veo, pues nuevamente agradezco la oportunidad.

El gerente me despidió y Ginji me acompañó a la salida.

-Sera todo un placer trabajar contigo.

-Muchas gracias Ginji San, hasta la próxima semana.

Estaba feliz por la buena suerte que había tenido, parecía que iba a ser un buen ambiente, mi mente estaba en todo menos en la calle que antes de doblar la esquina tropecé con alguien.

-Oh lo siento_ dije mareada mientras me sostenía del extraño.

-Vaya, vaya, el destino quiere que nos sigamos encontrado.

-¿Akito kun?_ pregunte sorprendida al verle.

-Ese es mi nombre_ dijo sonriendo mientras se separaba de mí, me llamo la atención la forma en que vestía, llevaba un pantalón y camisa negra, con un pequeño corbatín desamarrado, a diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora los armazones de sus lentes eran negros, haciendo juego con su atuendo, que parecía el uniforme de mesero.

Después del incidente ambos nos vimos sin decir absolutamente nada, era realmente extraño para ambos vernos otra vez.

-¿Trabajas por aquí?_ pregunte solo para romper el silencio.

-Si, allá_ señaló el lugar que segundos atrás había salido.

-Qué curioso_ conteste sorprendida, era demasiada coincidencia_ creo que pronto nos veremos más.

-¿En verdad?_ sonrió y se acercó a mi_ eso me encantaría, ¿acaso quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Qué?, claro que no,_ dije sonrojada_ lo decía porque yo empiezo a trabajar también en ese lugar la próxima semana.

-¿Empiezas a trabajar ahí también?_ volteo a ver el restorán y como si hubiera visto algo desagradable, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, inconscientemente lo seguí.

-Pensé que habías dicho que trabajabas allá atrás_ siguió en silencio mientras meditaba en algo.

-Ahí trabajo, pero aún es temprano_ volteo a ver su reloj_ Si llego 5 minutos antes de mi hora Ranmaru san no se enojará.

-¿Ranmaru San?_ pregunte extrañada.

-Si, el gerente_ se detuvo y se tomó la cabeza como si hubiera recordado algo desagradable_ sabes yo también empecé a trabajar hace poco, la paga no es mala, pero..._ se detuvo, el chico me desconcertaba, tenía la intención de decirme algo sin embargo no lo hizo_ es... extraño, ¿no lo crees?

-No_ respondí sin pensarlo, sonrió con algo nostalgia y suspiro.

-Supongo que para alguien como tú es normal, verdad.

-¿Alguien como yo?.

-Olvida lo que he dicho, el abuelo me ha metido ideas raras en la cabeza, no me hagas caso, has de pensar que estoy loco.

-Bueno, yo no sé qué pensar_ y era verdad, el chico se veía conflictuado.

-Va_ dijo fuerte mientras parecía alejar sus pensamientos_ es bueno saber que alguien conocido trabajará ahí, ¿serás también mesera?

-No, seré la ayudante de concina.

\- ¿Ayudante de cocina?

-Si, ya he firmado contrato.

\- ¿Qué extraño?, pensé que ese puesto era para otra persona.

-¿por qué lo dices?.

-Hace unos días escuche a Ranmaru San y Ginji San discutir, diciendo que la persona que esperaban aún no había llegado, el gerente estaba realmente molesto por eso, diciendo que no podía seguir esperando a esa persona, que él tenía cosas que atender en su posada o algo así, no escuche bien, porque cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia me grito como loco.

-Vaya parece que el gerente es una persona de cuidado.

-Ni me lo digas, supuse que esperaban a un conocido, pero ya veo que era porque no habían encontrado al ayudante correcto.

-Supongo_ le respondí

-Vaya ahora si voy tarde_ dijo mientras veía su reloj_ tengo que llegar en un minuto si no quiero volver a tener otro regaño, un gusto verte, cuando dices que empieza a trabajar.

-El martes de la próxima semana.

-Entonces es una cita_ dijo mientras guiñaba con su ojo_ hasta pronto Tsubaki Aoi_ grito mientras volvía a girar en la calle.

-Nos vemos Akito Kun.

El chico era raro, pero era agradable tratarlo, al igual que él, seria reconfortante ver una cara conocida, aunque prácticamente el fuera una nueva persona en mi vida.

Estaba oscureciendo, me apuré a caminar a la casa, las calles estaban extrañamente llenas de gente para la hora que era, al parecer era el *Matsuri* de alguno de los santuarios, las personas caminaban animadamente con yukatas y otros con máscaras, una extraña nostalgia me invadió y decidí caminar entre la gente desviándome de mi ruta, los puestos de comida y juegos para niños estaban al principio, así como varios puestos que vendían máscaras, las escaleras que subían al santuario estaba adornadas por linternas de papel naranja, dando una impresión que estabas en algún tipo de camino a otro mundo, un grupo de jóvenes iba bajando del templo mientras yo iba subiendo, al pasar al lado me dio la impresión que conocía a uno de ellos deteniéndome en el acto mientras ellos seguían bajando, quise bajar de nuevo pero me detuve, siguiendo únicamente con la vista como el chico vestido de negro se perdía entre la multitud -Hey niña, te quedaras ahí parada o seguirás avanzando_ en ese momento me percate que al detenerme estaba estovado a los que venían detrás de mi.

-Lo siento_ me giré y subí lo más rápido que pude.

La procesión ya había terminado, el *mikoshi* estaba bellamente adornado, los colores oro y rojo se combinaban a la perfección, era un poco extraño que la deidad del santuario estuviera cubierta por una fina tela, por lo general siempre se veían, anduve por un rato por los alrededores antes de bajar de nuevo a la avenida.

La multitud había aumentado considerablemente y era un poco difícil poder caminar sin ser empujada, me orille cerca de un puesto para poder esperar un poco.

-Señorita le interesa alguna mascara.

-Oh no, lo siento_ al girarme vi a un joven con una máscara de bufón en la cara, vestía con un Haori rojo y un Hakama negro, su cabello estaba recogido por una coleta alta, su apariencia a pesar de ser extraña se me hizo vagamente familiar.

-Mire tengo numerosas máscaras, véalas tal vez encuentre una que le agrade.

-En verdad muchas gra.._ antes de terminar una máscara de contornos de ogro llamo mi atención, sin querer la tome y recorrí los contornos de los cuernos, en algún rincón de mi mente sabía que había visto esa mascara en algún lugar. _ ¿Cuánto por esta?

-¿Le gustan los ogros?

-Si, bueno, no sé, esta mascara me gusta. ¿Cuánto dijo que cuesta? _ no sabía la razón por la que estaba nerviosa.

-Esa mascara no está a la venta, pero si gusta tengo esta otra_ me mostró una máscara que solo cubría la mitad del rostro de igual forma era de ogro.

-Gracias, pero me gusta la otra, disculpé las molestias_ hice una leve inclinación y volví a caminar por el arroyo de personas.

El vendedor no insistió como lo esperaba y lo perdí entre las personas, mi corazón latía con frenesí por alguna razón, mi cabeza estaba en la imagen de aquella mascara que se negaba a desaparecer, entre la multitud de personas me sentí perdida, lagrimas comenzaron a rodar sin razón por mis mejillas, estaba desesperada por salir de aquel lugar, me sentía asfixiada, camine más rápido empujando a las personas para poder llegar a la avenida principal y retomar mi camino a casa, entre los empujones por el rabillo del ojo me dio la impresión de volver a ver al chico de negro, esta vez no me detuve y camine mucho más deprisa, antes de dar la vuelta al camino principal escuche mi nombre.

-Aoi regresa a mí.

.

Fin ¿Nuevo trabajo?

.

* * *

.

Notas: *Matsuri* Es la palabra japonesa para una fiesta, festival o día festivo donde se realizan plegarias y se expresan agradecimientos a las divinidades y a los antepasados.

*mikoshi* Altar portátil.

Fuente: (la confiable y a veces no tanto) Wikipedia

.

* * *

Capitulo resubido ( me di cuenta que había partes que se quitaron, o estaban incompletas :S,)

Gracias por seguir esta historia y espero actualizar este mes


End file.
